


Locked in a vacancy

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: The Breakfast Club
Genre: Anti Claire, At least half of the crew is bi, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Gay confessions, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Angst, Never Have I Ever, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same story but with different love interests, Smut, So many emotions, Universe Alteration, canon shithead parents all around, face fucking, high truth or dare really, mentions of abuse, mentions of child abuse, never have I ever version of the famous library scene, weed loosens lips, what gag reflex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: The Breakfast ClubBut written with Bender/Andrew overtones instead of Bender/ClairePlus never have I everAnd kissing, probably some other gay shit. Stay tuned :)[Underage Warning: They are canon teenagers so technically underage, please read to your comfort level!! :)]
Relationships: Allison Reynolds & Andrew Clark, Allison Reynolds & John Bender, John Bender/Andrew Clark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [INeedMyMedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMyMedic/gifts).



> Heyyy guess who’s back with a brand new fic! 
> 
> This first chapter is mostly just setting up the movie but with a focus on Andrew and how he feels about himself and Bender. 
> 
> *Used the script for most of my dialogue, credit goes to creators of TBC

It’s only 10:22 am. Ten fucking 22. Which means they’ve been in detention for exactly 3 hours and 14 minutes. Which also meant he was stuck here for _another_ 5 hours and 48 minutes in this dusty library with these, people. 

Andrew’s knee is giving him problems again. He knows it’s going to give soon. Hell he’s been praying for it. But not until after the meet this weekend. He needed to go out on top, anything less would be unacceptable. 

So that means he has to stretch, now.

It’s silent in the library. Except for the sound of tearing paper. Tearing _books_. Because Bender’s a jackass.

Andrew rolled his eyes. “That's real intelligent.”

Bender looked up from the book and smirked, never breaking eye contact as he tore another page from its binding. “You're right...it's wrong to destroy literature...It's such fun to read...and, Moe-lay really pumps my nads!”

Claire laughed, all high pitched and girly, before pronouncing it correctly to show off her intelligence. Bender didn't bother her with a second glance, instead his eyes were on Andrew again. At least until the dork said, “I love his work.”

Bender broke eye contact to glare at Brian before tossing the rest of the pages at him. Andrew bit his cheek to stifle his laughter. 

Andrew saw Bender grab something else, some long box with cards in it before shuffling them out of order, tossing some on the floor. 

“Big deal...nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy…”

Andrew bristled. God this guy really was an asshole wasn't he? 

“Speak for yourself,” he couldn't help but say.

But that only invited back the intense glare and Andrew felt his blood boil.

“Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!” 

At least the sting of the insult was enough for him to finally break eye contact and turn to Claire. She seemed to be annoying Bender just as much as he was, might as well stick together. 

“Hey, you grounded tonight?”

Claire shrugged. “I don't know, my mom said I was but by dad told me to just blow her off.”

 _Wow, must be nice to have parents that fight each other instead of you._ Instead he said,

“There’s a big party at Stubbies, his parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild…”

He wasn't sure if he’d even go, but if it meant he didn't have to be at home and there was a possibility of weed and top shelf booze? Yeah, he’d force himself on broken legs if he had to.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, can you go?

“I doubt it…”

“How come?”

“Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute… divorce...

“Who do you like better?” Bender asked Claire, surprising them both. 

“What?”

“You like your old man better than your mom?”

“They're both screwed.”

“No, I mean, if you had to choose between them.”

“I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me...it's like they use me just to get back at each other.”

“Ha!!!”

Everyone looked at the weird girl shocked. Allison blew her hair out of her eyes and grinned. But Andrew can see the tears resting on her lids. 

“Shut up!” Claire retorted and Andrew gave her an annoyed side glance. 

“You're just feeling sorry for yourself…”

“Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would!”

“Aw...you're breaking my heart…” And maybe that was mean, but who the fuck cared. Her family was the richest in Shermer. She was the literal Queen of this stupid high school. She had people falling at her feet, constantly. And yeah, Andrew was popular too, his parents had more money than others but they weren’t a Stepford family. He doubted she had any real problems. 

“Sporto…” Bender asked, 

“What?” Andrew snapped, though more annoyed with Claire than he was with Bender. He stepped back when Bender jumped down and moved into his space.

“You get along with your parents?” And the way Bender’s eyes bored into his, he felt transparent, like Bender could see right through him. He hated that feeling. He stood up straighter and met Bender’s intense gaze with one of his own. 

“Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?”

“You're an idiot anyway,” Bender flashed his teeth, “but if you say you get along with your parents, well you're a liar too.” 

Andrew opened his mouth to fire back but Bender turned and walked away, denying Andrew his chance to respond. Andrew followed behind quickly, shoving his shoulder harder than was strictly necessary. He only noticed because Bender winced. Andrew held firm.

“You know something, man...If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you.”

Bender didn't take the bait. Instead he held his hand out, knuckles parallel with Andrew’s chest and fingers pointing towards the floor. 

“Can you hear this?” He asked, before flipping his hand upwards and exposing his middle finger. “Want me to turn it up?” 

Andrew’s blood flashed hot. He was about to say something before he was interrupted by the same irritating, high pitched princess voice as before. 

“Let’s play never have I ever!”

“Jesus Christ Claire,” Andrew groaned. _What were they, 13? And kind of in the middle of something?_

But when he looked back at Bender he was smiling, and the quiet girl and the dork were smiling too. Tension sufficiently broken. Andrew had whiplash from the sudden turn of events but he was glad Bender's anger was off him. He really couldn’t afford another detention. 

“What! You would have played it at Stubbie’s tonight anyway!”

 _Ok true but,_ “Yeah which is why I don't want to play it now!”

“Or, you're just scared.” Claire shot back and Bender grinned. 

“What’s wrong Sporto? Got some secret you don’t want the rest of us to find out?” 

Andrew hated the way his gut clenched. 

“Shut up!”

“He does!” Allison said, smiling knowingly, and God how did she _do_ that? Is she like a witch or psychic or something? Whatever the case was, Andrew felt raw around her, exposed. He broke eye contact. 

“Fine. But I’m not playing sober. So unless one of you has booze hidden in your locker, you're out of luck.” 

He didn't know why he looked at Bender again, but the second he did he felt regret pull low in his stomach. That fucker was grinning. 

“Got something even better,” he winked, standing and heading towards the door like he expected them to follow. Claire, Allison, and Brian did, and with an irritated huff, Andrew did too. Damn it, he knew he wasn't going to enjoy this.

-*-

Claire was quick behind Bender’s heels, almost running to keep up with his long, confident, strides. 

_God obvious much Claire? At least I have the self respect to-_

_No. No. Stop it Andrew. You cannot let these guys on. The whole school will find out, because Bender will make sure of it._

“So how do you know where Vernon went?” Andrew overheard Claire ask, bringing him back down to earth. 

Bender didn't give her as much as a sideways glance. 

“I don't.”

Claire tried again. “Well, how do you know when he’ll be back?”

“I _don't_ ,” he said, a little bit harsher, before flicking his eyes left until they met Andrew’s. 

“Being bad feels pretty good, doesn’t it?” 

Andrew felt himself choke.

He broke eye contact with Andrew to finally give Claire what she wanted and winked at her before turning back towards the hallway. 

Jesus Fucking Christ he was so _hard_ right now. 

-*-

It was pot. No surprise there. But there was quite a lot of it, and Andrew wondered who his dealer was. 

“It’s drugs! Do you approve of this?” Brian asked each and every one of them. But no one answered, instead walked past like he hadn’t said anything to follow Bender. 

He had to hand it to Bender, it _was_ better than booze. 

-*-

“We’ll cross through the lab, then we’ll double back.” 

Bender said it with such assurance Andrew had no reason to question it. He had been here before, so surely he knew how to avoid Vernon. They hadn’t walked more than 400 feet before they spotted him, to the right of the hallway divider, leaning over the water fountain. 

Next thing he knew he was running. Hell they all were running. Tearing through hallways and staircases as fast and as quietly as 5 clumsy teenagers in early spring footwear could be. 

After getting so close to getting caught on at least 3 separate occasions Andrew could feel his blood pounding in his ears. His adrenaline was buzzing harder than it did during the meet against Vanguard. When he had taken down Blake Anderson, the 4-0 undefeated champion. He never, in a million years though he’d say this but Bender was right. Being bad _did_ feel pretty good. 

-*-

They were so close to freedom, so fucking _close_. But then they went down the activities hall and were met with the solid metal security grate. Bender hit the gate hard with a huff. Andrew was in agreement. In the several weekends Andrew’s been here he’s never seen a gate down this hall. 

_Shit. Shit shit double shit_. They were so screwed. By some miracle his dad hadn’t murdered him for detention but he was good as dead now. When his dad found out he not only snuck out of detention, but that there were drugs involved- He broke out in a cold sweat, his hands slipping from the touch warmed bars. 

“Shit,” He exhaled aloud. 

“We’re dead!” Brian exclaimed. 

_Yeah like we didn't already know that, dick._

Bender sighed again and let his head fall back, for just a second, before shaking his hair out in a dramatic jolt forward. 

“No,” Bender waited for Andrew to look at him, “Just me.”

Andrew’s stomach tightened and that feeling was back. God why did he have to keep looking at him?!

Bender reached into his pocket for the bag he pulled from his locker before turning towards Brian. His eyes were hard, his tone mildly threatening. 

“Get back to the library,” he said before shoving the bag down the front of the kids cargo pants. Brian yelped in suprise. Andrew tried really hard not to feel a little bit jealous. 

“Keep, your _unit_ , out of it,” Bender shouted are Brian before taking off down the hall. Andrew watched in amazement as he heard him bellow out,

“I want to be an AIRBORNE RANGER!”l


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters are mostly just set up! I do love me background info and origin stories!

Andrew’s leg didn't stop bouncing from the moment they walked into the library until the moment he saw Bender again. Which had started a little over 20 minutes ago. 

“Will you quit it!” Claire yelled, swatting his arm, 

“Move to a different table if it bothers you so much!” Andrew snapped, too worried about Bender to deal with Claire right now. She didn't, but didn't bring it up again. Bender came stumbling in 6 minutes after that. 

His eyes searched for Andrew’s, finding them relatively quickly and staying there as he strutted in, arms on his head like you see criminals on cop shows sometimes do.

_Who knows, maybe Bender has experience._

He had surrendered, shown he wasnt a threat, and Vernon fucking pushed him anyway. Andrew saw the moment the action registered something in Bender’s mind. His eyes didn't return to Andrew’s. Instead they fell to the ground. Andrew’s eye’s whipped to Vernon’s, glaring hard and challenging. 

_Just who the fuck did this guy think he was? He was a vice principal, he can't be doing that shit._

Vernon’s attention barely registered Andrew’s glare before directing his voice towards his captive audience. 

“Mr. Wiseguy here has taken upon himself to visit the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you will be without his services for the rest of the day.”

“B-O-O-H-O-O,” Bender sighed, sitting in his chair, unmoving. 

Vernon’s eyes turned hard. “Everything's a big joke, huh Bender? The false alarm you pulled, Friday...False alarms are _really_ funny aren't they. What if your home-, what if your family-, what if your _dope_ was on fire?”

“Impossible, sir...It's in Johnson's underwear.”

Andrew couldn't help it, he laughed. The guy was such a bullshitter that the one time he told the truth Vernon wouldn’t believe him. 

But now those cold eyes are on him, and his previous bravado had faded now that Bender was capable of defending himself. 

“What? You think that’s funny? You think he’s bitchin’ is that it?” Andrew looked down, yielding like a shamed puppy. Damn his cowardice. 

“Look at him, he’s a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years you’ll see how goddamn funny he is,” Vernon’s words were pure acid, and Andrew’s hands clenched at his side in anger. 

_God this guy was such a fucking asshole._

Vernon broke eye contact in favor of Bender and squatted down to his level, making sure to be as patronizing as he could be. 

“What's the matter John, you gonna cry?” He taunted and Andrew watched as Bender attempted to keep eye contact, determined to prove Vernon’s words hadn’t gotten to him. The air between them was hot with electricity, it crackled like the air before a storm. It sent a shiver down Andrew’s spine. Bender’s gaze still didn't break, but a small repetitive movement caught his eye. It was Bender’s left hand, it was trembling. He was _scared_. Something heavy settled into Andrew’s gut and he felt sick. He didn’t want to think too long about what that could have implied. 

“Alright let’s go,” Vernon spat, yanking Bender up by his arm. Bender winced before jerking his arm back. 

“Hey keep your FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! I expected better manners from you _Dick_ ,” 

Bender set his pace forward, stopping at Andrew’s desk before handing him his sunglasses, patting him on the shoulder and saying “for better hallway vision,” before winking and continuing his pace. 

Andrew’s hands shook as he took them. He was still trembling from the residual energy of that whole exchange. For a minute, he was certain Vernon was going to hurt Bender, or vice versa. Maybe it would still happen. They were leaving, going who knows where. No one else is in the building. Well no one except probably the janitor. 

In probably some last ditch effort to show Bender could still win, he made a mess of the library on his way out. Anything that could cause the most amount of property damage before letting the door slam behind him. Vernon was hot on his heels. The static charge was still heavy in the air even after they left. Andrew felt like he was going to hurl. 

“Well, we could still play never have I ever,” Clare suggested and Andrew sent her a glare, shutting her up. No, they absolutely _could not_ play right now. Not after Bender sacrificed himself to the wrath of Vernon to save the rest of their asses. Not after it had taken them all a solid 30 minutes before anyone dared speaking again. There was no telling what Vernon was doing to Bender back there. What he could do to the rest of them if they kept fucking around...

“Just finish your lunch Claire.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bender rejoins the crew and they finally can play Never have I ever! 
> 
> Get ready for some gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is LONG but it's got the start of the real plot!

Eventually Claire got over Andrew’s bad attitude toward her because she had spent the last who knows how long talking his ear off about who the hell cares. All Andrew could think about was Bender. What was happening to him, was he ok? Vernon wouldn't go as far as _physically_ hurting him would he? And why was he obsessing so much? 

A loud crack from above, followed by a shout of “OH SHIT!” yanked him right out of his head. 

Out of the literal ashes rose Bender, shaking off drywall dust and stumbling back into the library. Andrew sat up straight in his chair. 

“Bender? What-”

”Forgot my pencil,” He shrugged, like that cryptic nonsense answer made everything clear. Like he didn’t just fall through the fucking ceiling and back into their lives. 

“ _WHAT IN GOD'S NAME!”_

He didn’t even have time to comment on it before Vernon was yanking the door open and Bender was diving under the table. 

“What was that ruckus!?” Vernon demanded, and the room fell silent. 

“Uh what ruckus?” Andrew asked, he’d be damned if he ratted Bender out now. Not after he just saved all of their asses...

“I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!”

“Could you describe the ruckus, sir?” That was Brian. Which was interesting, he hadn’t taken the chance to bust Bender either. Even after receiving his own share of Vernon’s wrath. Bender had been nothing but an asshole to all of them all day and still no one ratted him out. It was kind of incredible really, he didn’t expect this disparate group of people to form that type of loyalty so quickly. 

Bender banged his head under the table and groaned, Andrew, thinking quickly smacked the table in a familiar rhythm to cover. Bender, like the asshole he was, finished it. Andrew kicked him under the table. From behind him, he could hear the quiet girls sneakers hit the floor. 

Andrew made another noise, anything to keep his attention on them and not Bender. It must have been working, Vernon’s face was almost turning purple.

“What is that? What, what is that, what is that _noise_?”

“Really sir, we didn’t hear any noi-ah,” Claire said, and Andrew’s head whipped to Claire to see what was happening. Bender had his face between her thighs and Andrew was instantly engulfed in a wave of jealousy. Jealousy was soon replaced with panic, and when Claire pretended to cough, Andrew was quick to follow her lead. Brian and Allison coughed too. 

“That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?” She asked, in a voice that Andrew was sure she used on numerous occasions to get away with murder.  
Vernon gave her a hard look before crossing his arms.

“No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will.”

Allison laughed loudly from the back, not in the least bit afraid of Vernon.

“You make book on that missy!” 

“And you!” He pointed at Claire, “I will not be made a fool of!”

Vernon said before turning and storming out of the room.Tucked into the back of his pants was a toilet seat cover and as soon as the door shut the room erupted in laughter. All except for Bender and Claire. She was too busy smacking him as hard as she could as he tried to crawl out of the table. 

“You're an _asshole,_ ” she hissed and he shrugged. 

“Sue me. We gonna play this game or not?”

-*-

Bender pulled out a small bag, filled with several pre-rolled joints and another with a substantial amount of ground flower. 

Shit, how much did that all _cost_? 

Bender handed everyone a joint, which was oddly polite, but maybe it was his way of thanking them for not ratting him out earlier. Either way, he took his, nodding his thanks and trying not to stare too intently on the small patch of red on the corner of his mouth. Apparently Vernon wasn't above hitting students. 

Bender only had matches so he tossed it into the middle of the circle. To his, and everyone's surprise, Allison dug through that Mary Poppins' purse of hers and pulled out 4 lighters of varying designs. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Bender shouted, snatching a plain silver zippo from her hand. “I’ve been stuck using matches for months! Bitch!” His voice was loud but he was smiling, and when Andrew looked at the shy girl, she was giggling. A smile touched with guilty playfulness on her face. The whole interaction was sort of, _endearing_.

“So… who wants to start?” Claire asked after too many moments of silence.

“Well I think _you_ should start Claire,” Bender purred sweetly, but there was bitterness underneath the smile. Andrew didn't think Bender liked her, which worked well in his favor.

“M-Me?”

“You’re the one who suggested it, I think it’s only fair.” Andrew said, not missing the way Bender grinned at him. 

“Uh- o-ok. Never have I ever…”

“Kissed a boy?” Bender finished for her. The smile was sharp, teasing, _mean_. 

Claire blushed, “I thought we were only allowed to say things we haven't done.”

But Bender saw the lie, they all saw it. 

“That’s a lie and you know it, _Cherry_.”

She frowned hard, as if trying to hold back tears instead of an angry biting remark. 

“Fine! Never have I ever kissed a boy!”

Bender smiled triumphantly. He had won that round. 

Andrew watched as Allison lit her joint. That wasn’t surprising she was a teenage girl. As wasn't Brian and Claire’s joints remaining unlit by their side. Andrew’s was there too. _  
_

_For now._

Something told him to look at Bender. And when he did, Bender was doing everything he could to purposefully _not_ look at him. 

And his hand was shaking. 

_Fuck_. _Me._

Andrew’s eyes immediately shot to the ground. The words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“There should be a punishment for lying.”

Bender’s head snapped up and Andrew followed the movement wincing under the harsh gaze. All playful banter from earlier had been replaced with the fiery rage he’d already been on the other side of. Andrew reamined firm, until Bender’s gaze turned pleading. He would have given _anything_ to take the words back.

“O-Or we could just use the honor system,” Andrew offered, backpedaling as fast as he could, but it wasn't enough. If he didn’t know for a fact Bender’s knife was in Allison's bag he would be worried for his life right now.

“No,” Bender said coolly, gaze returning almost back to normal, the challenge still behind his irises. “I think that’s a good idea. What’s the punishment for lying _Andrew_?” 

_Ah, and that’s why the challenging look was still there._

Andrew yielded. Bender had won again. 

“I mean, it’s just there’s no point in playing if you’re just going to lie.” 

“Hmm, I couldn’t agree more.”

Then Bender stared at him, for a long time. No one spoke. It was so fucking quiet Andrew’s ears rung. Slowly, so fucking slowly, did Bender’s resolve break. Andrew saw it happen, saw the look in his eye’s change, and he didn’t think it was a good change. And then, like it was no big fucking deal, he lifted his joint, lit it, and took a long hit. 

Chaos erupted. 

“WHAT!”

_“WHO!?”_

_“_ BUT WAIT-”

They were all shouting over eachother and it was making Andrew’s head hurt. Bender’s face never changed. To an outsider it looked like indifference, to Andrew, it looked more like a separation from reality. Like he was somewhere else, outside of the library. But just as quickly as it was brought on, he came back, looking at all of them with the same challenge he showed Andrew and Claire today. 

“Hey! That’s not how you play the fucking game! You want to know more? Think of clever Never have I evers. _Andrew_ ,” 

Andrew’s eyes got wide. _What did he do now!?_

“Your turn.” 

_Oh._

But- that didn't make any sense, he wasn’t even sitting next to Claire. But he was _not_ going to bring that up now. 

_Clever questions_. 

He did want to know more. But how to ask without making it painfully obvious to everyone?

“Never have I ever...slept with one of my friends.”

Bender’s eyes lowered and his head tilted to the side. Arrogance and mock indifference in every move. He took another hit, exhaling the smoke in Andrew’s face. Andrew wasn’t sure if the smoke or the action itself made him shiver. He cleared his throat.

“You know you guys can’t only ask sex questions, that’s not fair. I’ll never get high,” Claire whined, trying to use her virginity as a weapon now. Andrew was about to fire back when Brian chimed up. 

“Y-Yeah, seems unfair,” he blushed, “right Allison?”

She shrugged, resting her head on her knees. 

“I’ve done pretty much everything there is except for a few things that are illegal.”

Andrew’s jaw dropped. _Jesus. Guess they were right about those quiet ones._

“Lie,” Claire scoffed, crossing her arms. 

“What, I have!”

“I don’t believe you. But even if I did, doesn’t it bother you to sleep around without being in love? I mean don’t you want any respect?”

“I don’t screw to get respect, that’s the difference between you and me.”

_Damn, Allison had some bite._

“Not the only difference I hope,” She muttered and Andrew glared. 

“You’re just pissed off because Bender got you to admit something you didn’t want to.” The shy girl- _Allison_ was weird, but that didn’t necessarily make her a bad person. 

“Okay fine, _maybe_ , but that doesn’t make it any less bizarre!”

“What’s bizarre? I mean, I think we’re all pretty bizarre.” 

“Yeah? How are you bizarre?” Clare challenged.

“I’ve already had my turn,” Andrew said and Bender laughed beside him. Andrew turned to him and couldn’t help but return the grin. Feeling brave, for the first time today, he said,

“Think it’s your turn Bender.”

Bender pushed his tongue in his cheek, scratching the bottom of his lip with the back of his nail in contemplation. The joint was still lit in his gloved hand. 

“Never have I ever...had a girlfriend.”

Andrew felt his heartbeat speed up at the dual implications of that. It could mean,

  1. He’s never dated any of the girls he’s slept with or
  2. He hasn’t had a girlfriend because he’s only had boyfriends.



If he hadn’t already admitted to kissing a guy, Andrew wouldn't have considered B a possibility. He was so lost in considering option B he almost missed Allison’s hand reach towards her mouth. He didn’t know why, but he smiled. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Bender relax a little. 

Brian’s mouth was open, as was Claire’s. If it weren’t for the difference in hair color they could have been twins. Brian was the first to say anything. 

“Cool,” he chuckled, dorky smile flashing all the metal in his mouth. Andrew playfully shoved him over. 

_Virgins_. 

“When was that?” Andrew asked her, out of genuine curiosity. She seemed more likely to open up about being queer than Bender did. “Only if you want to tell me though.” 

Her smile said she appreciated having the out. 

“Last year. She goes to Vanguard. I’ve known her my whole life.”

“Are you still- together?” Claire asked, _without_ an air of disapproval, which surprised everyone.

Allison's eyes brimmed with tears before she shook her head. No one asked why. 

“I’m sorry,” Andrew said, wishing he had more to offer to comfort her. He just didn’t know what.

“Thanks,” She sniffled, “My turn?”

Andrew nodded. 

“Never have I ever...cheated on a test.” She said, and Andrew was happy to be away from the deeply probing questions for a minute. Andrew and Bender both smoked, which no one there doubted. Andrew wasn’t proud he did it, but sometimes he just couldn’t find time to study. Claire smoked too, with a stupidly proud look on her face. 

_God, she really did have problems didn’t she?_

No one commented on that fact except for Brian, which annoyed her further. 

_Good_. 

“Hey Big Bri, I think it’s your turn,” Bender said cheerily, with a slap of his gloved hand to his shoulder. Andrew wondered if the weed was hitting him already. 

“Never have I ever…” he started, before looking down at his unlit joint. His head snapped up, a big braced smile on his face, “smoked weed in school.” 

Everyone in the room erupted in laughter, breaking the weird tension that had lingered from Allison’s earlier admittance. Andrew appreciated that move. Brian was pretty cool, for a nerd anyway. 

“Well I think we should fix that, don't you?” Bender asked, leaning over and holding out his lit zippo for Brian. The boy leaned in, sucking eagerly before exploding into a coughing fit. Andrew winced on Brian’s behalf, Bender laughed, and Andrew clapped him on the back. 

“ _Easy_ inhale man,” he laughed, before standing and retrieving his water bottle. He tossed it to Brian who nodded gratefully. Andrew just happened to look up and smiled when an idea popped into his head. 

“Hey, there’s a record room upstairs, I know how to get in. You guys want to hot box it?” 

“Sporto,” Bender said, standing and slapping a leather gloved hand onto his shoulder, “That’s the smartest thing you’ve said all day.” 

Andrew rolled his eyes and shook the hand off, turning and holding his hand out for Allison. She took it with a shy, grateful smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to dedicate this chapter to Metro_Gnome
> 
> Thank you for your INCREDIBLE comments, and the suggestions!! they helped push through some of this writers block!! Sorry this took so long, enjoy some more probing questions and a little bit of angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again  
> Ashies back, tell yo friends

It was actually a teammate who showed him how to get into the record room. He had taken a few cheerleaders there after practice to fool around before. It was perfect, because with the door closed, it was the one place in the entire building that was soundproof. It had to be, otherwise dickheads like Bender would play Motley Crue or some other heavy shit while people were trying to study. 

Bender whistled in appreciation, “Not bad Sporto.”

The compliment filled Andy with pride, it felt good contributing something worthwhile to the group. That was important to him for some reason, though he didn’t currently have the mental capacity to analyze why. He closed the door behind them and took his place on the floor between Allison and Brian. Claire was sitting on the face of the singular desk, to her right Bender sat on a record crate. Once everyone more or less settled, the game continued at the top of the round with Claire. 

“Never have I ever...had a fake ID,” she said and Andrew took a long slow drag. It wasn’t really a big deal, a lot of his teammates did, so what. Bender smoked too, and no one looked surprised. Except for maybe Allison, who perked up at that very moment. She gave Brian a large, expectant glare before smacking his arm. 

“Ow!”

Everyone’s attention turned to the two of them. Brian blinked dazedly before startling when he noticed everyone’s eyes on him. 

“S-Sorry, what was the question?” he flushed. 

Andrew and Bender exploded into a fit of weed induced giggles, Allison rolled her eyes, and Claire repeated her Never have I ever. 

“Oh! Yeah!” Brian shouted excitedly, grabbing his own joint and hurrying to light it. 

“Hey _easy_ this time dork,” Bender chastised, but Brian took the suggestion without any hard feelings. The hit seemed to go down easier this time, he still coughed, but considerably less. 

Andrew couldn’t help but ask, “What the hell do you need a fake ID for?” 

Brian looked at him like he’d grown two heads. _Who knows, with this weed? Maybe I have._

“So I can vote,” he said matter-of-factly.

A beat of silence passed before Bender erupted into a full bodied laughter so strong it knocked him from his spot on the record stack. He slid down the stack and onto the floor, an avalanche of old records following behind. And _that_ would have been fucking hilarious to watch, except when Bender fell he dragged Andy down with him. The two landed in a pile on the floor, Bender’s larger frame pinning him down. Andrew was 100% sure he stopped breathing. 

They made eye contact for exactly one _second_ before Andy shoved Bender off. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he worried it might explode. _Did everyone see? What were they thinking? No no no what did you_ do _Andrew?_

But when Andrew looked around no one was even paying attention to them anymore. Too high to even remember who was talking last. Bender brushed himself off easily before returning his attention to Brian. Andrew was spared his wrath, _for now._

“Lemme get this straight. You actually went to the trouble of purchasing an _illegal_ fake ID, _just_ so you can _vote_?”

 **_What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?_ **

Bender’s comment from earlier echoed in Andrew’s head. Yeah, a fake ID to vote did scream _Brian_. 

“I know, I know, I totally goofed it too! I made myself 64! Here lemme- Shit, uh, I must have left it downstairs.” 

Bender looked at Allison suspiciously, “And you, how did _you_ know he had a fake ID?” 

She responded with a small smile. 

Andrew thought back to lunch, _Bender’s knife._

The trip to his locker, _the lock._

Andrew looked at Allison with a knowing look, “Did you steal it?” 

“What's there to steal,” she shrugged, “two bucks and a beaver shot.” 

“ _What?!”_ Bender laughed. 

“It’s true he’s got a nudie picture in there, it’s _perverted_.”

“No way, let’s see!” Andrew agreed, because why the hell _not_?

“You guys are so gross!” Claire scoffed and _God lighten up, would you Claire?_

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Brian shouted over the commotion, cheeks a red shade that could rival Bender’s shirt as he snatched his wallet back. He tucked it back into his Dickies, “Who’s turn is it anyway?” 

“I’ll go,” Allison suggested, and Andrew was happy to give his turn away for the moment. This group was _vicious_. 

“Never have I ever... played 7 minutes in heaven,” Allison said steadily, without an undertone of disappointment. _Odd_. But maybe that just wasn't her style?

He and Claire smoked but no one else did. That wasn’t really all that surprising, Allison was painfully shy, Brian was a dork, and he’d never seen Bender at a Shermer house party. 

_He’d never been invited to one but he’d also never made a point to crash one._

Someone kicked the bottom of his shoe bringing his attention back to the circle. It was Bender, who seemed to have made himself comfortable against Allison's bag. 

“Think it’s your turn Sport,” he grinned, licking his teeth after taking a long pull off his joint. 

Andrew swallowed hard. _Shit_ . What did he just smoke for? Did someone else go? He wasn’t paying attention! Fuck, he was way too high for this. Sentences were a foreign concept, let alone any access to any of his long-term memory. But he had to think of _something_ and quick. 

“Never have I ever...seen a ghost,” he said, and that had to be a safe one right? Not too personal but also not boring. Everyone liked ghost stories. 

Claire’s face lit up in excitement and she smoked. Brian smoked too, but he looked almost regretful. He took a long hit while staring intently at the floor. 

“What? No way, when?” Allison’s question was directed at Claire who was only too excited to share her story to someone. She began her story in earnest, but Andrew stopped paying attention after a few seconds. His eyes were on Brian now. As were Bender’s, who seemed equally interested in him at the moment. 

“You okay Bri?” Bender asked, giving him an anxious once over. 

“Yeah,” the kid sniffled, trying to hide the tears with the back of his sleeve. 

Andrew's curiosity outweighed his obligation to social tact. “What happened man?” 

Brian shook his head, looking anywhere but at them and currently on his sneakers. He started to talk, but Andrew had to lean in close to hear the whispers. Maybe Brian didn't want the girls to hear for some reason. 

“I saw my cousin Kendall, last year. I-I didn’t like it. I wish I could unsee it.” 

Andrew’s jaw dropped, Bender’s eyes were fixed on Brian intently. 

“How did he die?” He asked and if Andrew’s jaw could be on the floor it would be. _Forward much Bender?_ I mean, who just asks that? But it was Bender, he didn't think he even knew what the definition of the word tact _was_. 

“Car accident. We uh, we were driving home from the movies. They had a deal, where you could watch all 5 Planet of the apes movies for $15. We dressed up for it and everything!” His face lit up at the particularly happy memory, but it didn’t last long. Something dark passed over his eyes, and he frowned, “It wasn’t even that late. It was like 8 pm and he _said_ he was ok to drive!” His mouth twisted into something sour. “Otherwise I would have just called my mom to _pick us up! I told him, I told him it wasn’t a big deal!”_

Brain was shouting now, looking forward but not at anything in particular.

“I don't know, maybe it was just too dark, or he really was that tired, _I don’t know_ , but he didn’t see the other car running the light. They hit us from the side, _his_ side. They said he was killed upon impact.” 

The room lapsed into an eerie quiet. No one wanted to be the first to break it. The emotion lingering in the air was still too raw, too statically charged from Brian’s confession. 

Brian wiped away the rest of his tears, took another short pull, and continued. 

“I saw him, about a month after he died. I was just in my room and there he was, sitting in my desk chair. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t- _move_ , just sat there, and looked at me. As soon as I called his name he disappeared.” 

“Jesus,” Andrew whispered, the breath he had been holding finally releasing loudly. Brian nodded, whatever he was going to say forgotten when a soft crackling brought everyone’s attention to the left. “We are not alone” started playing, filling the room with an upbeat tune, dispelling some of the tension. Allison was standing over the record player, smiling mischievously. 

“Sorry, I thought we could use a mood lightener.” 

Brian laughed out a breath of relief, nodding her way. “Couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't love the ending here but whatever, I need to be done and move on. 
> 
> who's ready for Andrew and Bender to hook up? Cuz I fucking am.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More never have I evers and some drama to keep it interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic language
> 
> Minor angst but its about to get sexyyyyyy
> 
> Huge shoutout again to Metro_Gnome! These chapters wouldnt have happened without you!!

The music spurred on an impromptu dance party, which lightened everyone's mood tremendously. It only lasted about 15 minutes, because everyone got dizzy after one too many spins on the staircase, but it was exactly what they needed. Brian was smiling again, Andrew was sprawled out in one of the chairs near Bender, coming down but still feeling good, and Allison and Claire were giggling about something Andrew wasn't interested in. Brian flopped down on the long couch to his left, yawning and looking like he was on the verge of a nap. A small metal snapping to his right had Andrew turning towards the sound, Bender was playing with his reclaimed zippo. Andrew snorted and turned back towards the girls. Claire had pulled something out of her purse that looked like a travel sized torture device.

“What the hell is that?!” Allison asked, moving back when Claire brought it closer to her face. At least he wasn't the only one suspicious of it...

“Relax! It’s just an eyelash curler,” She said, pinching it open and closed which gave neither of them any relief. 

“You are not sticking that in my eye!” 

Claire rolled her eyes with a laugh, “I’m not gonna stick it in your eye, look, I’ll show you on me.” She demonstrated it’s use on herself and Andrew winced. It _still_ looked like a torture device. 

“I think it’s your turn again Andy,” Claire said, huffing when Allison knocked the tool from her hand when she tried again. 

“Fine, can I at least take all that black shit off? I have a color that’ll look a lot better.”

“Hey! I like that black shit,” she scolded back, but she was smiling. Claire returned it. 

“Just let me do something, and if you hate it you can change it back, okay?”

Allison turned back towards Andrew and Bender, looking at Bender for something, an answer maybe, but he just nodded, sending her a wink. She smiled brightly before nodding to Claire. Andrew wondered what that was about, though he doubted he'd get an answer. 

“If you make me look like a clown...” she warned but Claire shook her head and held up her hand. 

“Promise, it’s gonna look _good_.”

Someone kicked his foot, when he looked over he saw it was Bender, biting on the filter of an unlit cigarette. 

“Your turn sport.”

“Oh, uh, right.” _And really what else was there?_ They’d been playing for over two hours now, it felt like they got through everything. But it was only 2:13 pm, they still had two more hours to kill before they could go home. _And_ he still didn’t have any new information on Bender. Maybe that’s what he should focus his energy on now. 

“Never have I ever, had a boyfriend.” 

The potential for a violent outburst was high, especially with how close they were to one another. Andrew was just asking for a punch to the jaw after that admittance. Andrew was _really_ hoping it wouldn’t come to that, Bender’s volatile attitude from earlier seemed to ease the more pot they smoked. Andrew readied himself for a quick escape regardless. 

The flicking of the zippo stopped and Andrew could feel Bender’s eyes burning a hole in his temple. Refusing to allow him the upper hand for even a moment, he matched his gaze with an equally challenging one. 

But Bender just laughed, face turning up in a smile as he lifted the joint to his lips and pulled in deep. His head dropped back and he winked, blowing smoke towards the ceiling _._ Andrew shuddered. 

_Fuck that shouldn't have been as hot as it was._

Claire gasped, Allison’s mouth fell open before it closed into a half knowing smile, and Brian looked at Bender with a sort of confused appreciation. Andrew bit his tongue.

_Leave it there, don't push._

“I’m assuming you won’t be offering up any additional information?”

_Idiot._

Bender licked his teeth before leaning forward, right into Andy’s personal bubble. He swallowed hard. 

“Hey, why are you grilling me man, the girls smoked too.” His voice was smooth, but with an underlying sharpness to it, broken glass in a silk pillowcase. 

“Yeah, but they’re-” _girls_ he wanted to say but stopped, honestly surprised he was able to keep any more stupid from falling out. 

Bender‘s voice turned harsh, and his eyes blazed for a challenge, “They’re what, _chicks_? Straighties, just like you, so it’s less interesting?”

_Yup, you really should have quit while you were ahead. Way to go Champ._

“Or maybe, it’s because they’re not _fags_ ?” The word came out so sharp Andrew felt wounded by it. He steeled himself for a hit that never came. Instead, Bender leaned back into his own chair, taking another hit and looking completely casual. He _wasn't_ . “Nah, I get it. No one cares if girls have boyfriends, but if _boys_ have boyfriends, oh you richies just go _wild, don’t you?_ Anything to distract from the shallow, pretentious pathetic excuses you call lives.” 

Andrew raged hot. He understood Bender’s need to deflect when he felt threatened but now he was just lashing out. He didn't know shit about their lives! He didn't know anything about any of them! Who the hell was he to judge anybody anyway? He opened his mouth to reply but Claire was talking, more like shouting really. 

“Hey! Don’t take it out on us because you’re pissed off he got you to admit something you didn’t want to! He beat you at your own game, fair and square. You _lost_ John.” 

Andrew’s eyes went huge. _Shit Claire, where was this side of you earlier?_

Andrew moved into a defensive position in case Bender tried to strike. But he didn’t take the bait. In fact he barely responded. He met her gaze with an equal intensity but all it took was a single sudden motion in her direction for Claire to expose her bluff. Her startled gasp echoed off the walls. Bender’s following smile bordered on cruel. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

He stood up and snatched his weed off the table, looking between the four of them and flipping them each off on his way out the library. 

Claire managed to hold herself together until Bender left, bursting into a fit of sobs just moments later. Andrew looked at Allison, pleading with his eyes for her to handle it. He had to go talk to Bender. Somehow, it seemed like she understood. She nodded once before turning her attention to Claire, rubbing her back gently with her hand. 

Andrew let out a sigh.

Here went nothing. 

***

Andrew knew he’d find Bender in the storage closet. He didn't want to be around any of them and Vernon would expect to find him there at 4:00 pm. When he opened the door he saw the older man, propped against a filing shelf. One leg was bent up where his elbow rested, a lit cigarette dropping ash on the items below. He truly was a picture of rebellious apathy. But Andrew knew that wasn't the real Bender, not completely. That was a front, a wall he hid behind because when anyone got too close, it scared him. And when he got scared, he lashed out. Like a frightened animal just doing what it thinks it has to to survive. Andrew had seen sides of Bender today he’d never seen before. Never cared to see before. But now he couldn’t stop the need to know more. He was drawn to him, and he wasn't going to let what he and Claire said ruin it. He wasn't done fighting yet. 

“Hey,” he said after a second, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. 

“Sup,” Bender replied, lips popping on the p. His eyes were searching, more curious as to why he was here than offended by it. 

_I’m sorry if what I said pissed you off. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I was just really curious to get to know you more and I knew you wouldn’t tell me unless I put you on the spot anyway?_

“I’m sorry,” he said instead, because everything he actually wanted to say was stuck on the tip of his tongue. 

“For what? We were just playing a game,” he shrugged, like he had already moved past it. _Bullshit_. His body language made that painfully obvious. He didn't offer anything further and Andrew sighed through his nose. 

_It’s going to be like that huh?_

“Then, I guess I’m sorry for pissing you off,” Because he actually was sorry that happened. 

“Hmm, this almost feels like an apology you’re going to be making a lot.”

 _Probably_. 

“Yeah maybe, but I’ve enjoyed the ride so far. What about you?” He didn't know where the sudden confidence came from but it felt different when it was just the two of them. Something in the air shifted. Bender must have agreed, because the side of his mouth raised in a smirk, showing teeth. 

_Gorgeous, but dangerous. Shark teeth._

"How about another round?” Andrew asked, and Bender shrugged indifferently. Andrew held out his hand out for Bender’s cigarette, and after a blink of surprise, he handed it over. 

Bender shook out a second one before lighting it, “You’re on Sport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was starting to overthink this so I needed to post it


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is a long one, and is a fucking roller coaster but you get smut at the end so hopefully its worth it! 
> 
> Exploring a bit of what Bender's home life could look like so make sure to check those TW
> 
> For Ryan: Because you reminded me I had unfinished shit to post and because I love you you stupid fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only took a million years.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> -Mentions of abuse/scaring  
> -Homophobic language

“Never have I ever had sex with a guy,”

“Hmm, not very _creative_ ,” Bender disapproved, looking down at Andrew from his spot on the boxes. 

“Doesn’t need to be” he shrugged, “the answer will be the same and then it can be your turn to ask something.” Andrew had moved to the ground, his back pressed up against the door. The small sized closet had them closer than they were in the record room but not quite touching. 

_Yet._

Bender licked his bottom lip, holding eye contact for a beat before he sucked in a lungful of smoke. No hesitation, no anger behind his gaze like before, he actually looked amused? 

Andrew tried to conceal his shudder at the weight of that admittance, but more importantly what it would mean for _him_. He thought he hid his elation well, but Bender was looking at him now, far more intensely than he was before. The smile that began to creep on his face mirrored Allison's. 

_Oh no._

Bender started to move, slipping down to the floor until their knees touched. Andrew froze in place. 

“Never kissed a boy huh,” Bender deflected, words an intentional reference to the very beginning of their game. _Claire’s_ admittance. Hot, acrid air ghosted across Andrew’s lips and chin as he spoke. He gasped beneath it, he didn't think he’d ever been speechless before. Bender was still just a hair's breadth away from him. 

“Now, don’t you think I would be _outstanding_ in that capacity?”

Andrew’s body burned hot with arousal. The words were out before he could stop them.

“Yes,” Andrew whispered, surprised anything came out at all. His tongue had dried and it had nothing to do with the cottonmouth. He didn't have the full effects of the weed to claim that anymore. 

Lips were against his own, rougher than any he’d kissed before. Bender wasted no time, forcing his tongue down Andrew’s throat and gripping his short hair tightly in his fist. He couldn't hold back the moan this time. The kiss turned sharp in response, biting, and so fucking _hot_. Bender’s constant pressure in his hair made the back of his skull buzz pleasantly. His knees felt weak whenever the pull went sharp. All Andrew could think was, _More, please._

Bender began a miniature assault on his neck, _Fuck, Mark me,_ his dick throbbed in his jeans. _Outstanding_? _Yeah._ _Absolutely._ _Better._ Bender had reduced him to one giant ball of nervous sexual energy and he never wanted it to stop. 

Bender pulled away suddenly and Andrew gasped, body automatically jutting forward for more. His skull stung when Bender’s hand denied him contact. He was dizzy, overwhelmed, and so fucking hard. It took several seconds for his brain to come back online, and when it did, Bender was grinning at him. 

_Shithead_.

“Guess you better be careful who you play Never Have I Ever with now _Andy_ ,” Bender tisked, releasing Andrew’s hair, _he already missed it, “_ people might talk.” 

Andrew sighed in relief, it did help clear his head a little, he combed his hair back in place. 

“It’s my turn now right?” 

Andrew blinked and tried to keep up with the conversation. “Um, yeah,” he stumbled, his tongue still trying to understand how to form words. He coughed to try and clear the nervous lump in his throat.

Bender replaced Andrew’s mouth with his cigarette like nothing happened. He scratched his chin and tilted his head as he thought. His smile suddenly turned wicked, Andrew's gut clenched. 

“Better idea, let’s play truth or dare.”

Andrew sobered up in an instant. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, but his dick twitched at the very real possibility that Bender would end up touching him again. It was a confusing emotion. He knew his chances of total and utter embarrassment were higher than anything. 

“No, no way. Absolutely not.”

Bender just rolled his eyes. “What’s the big deal! It’s the same fucking game.”

 _Wrong_. “No, it’s not and you know it!”

Bender’s grin turned knowing, and it made Andrew feel all kinds of uneasy. 

“What’s the matter, Sporto? Worried I’ll dare you to suck me off?” 

And Andrew knew Bender was kidding, he had to be, but the statement still made him dizzy. He gripped the door for balance. Bender interpreted that as something else entirely, but at least it removed all doubt Bender would try and pull that shit. 

“I won’t bite,” he said, hands up in surrender, “unless you start begging again.” 

Andrew bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. Did he say that outloud? He could have sworn he kept that in his head. He pretended to be considering it while really he regained his control over his dick that _demanded_ attention. He cleared his throat. 

“Fine. But it’s still your turn to admit something, so Truth or Dare?” 

Bender looked minorly peeved Andrew still found a way to have the upper hand but he answered “truth” anyway. 

“Why did you intentionally get yourself two months of detention earlier? _This_ ,” he gestured at the empty seats which usually remained empty less for Bender, “fucking sucks. I mean, don’t you have better things to do on a Saturday?” Andrew couldn’t imagine _anyone_ would want to be here on purpose. Surly Bender would rather be home or with his friends over this. But when he looked and met Bender’s gaze, all he felt was the raw, poignant emotions trying to bleed through those pupils. 

_Oh shit._

“No,” he said shortly, blinking once, repairing the mask he let slip for the briefest of moments. Andrew didn't miss it. “Truth or dare.” 

“Hey, wait a minute-” 

“ _TRUTH,”_ he raised his voice, _“or dare_.”

Andrew huffed in frustration, _dick_ , “Truth.” 

“What did you do to get in here?” 

Andrew snapped his mouth shut and dropped his gaze. He chewed on the inside of his cheek again. It was still raw. A name cut through the mental haze and flashed in front of his eyes. 

_Larry Luster_. 

He flexed his fingers. They were still tight from the bruising Larry’s jawbone left. 

_Larry Luster, who everyone already picks on..._

_God damn it! Not this again._ He picked at his scabs until they bled. It was no less than he deserved. 

_Larry Luster, who didn't do ANYTHING to you-_

He shook his head to clear the voices. Not _now_. 

“I uh, taped Larry Luster’s buns together.”

Bender snorted and Andrew shot him a caustic look.

“It’s not fucking funny man.”

Bender recoiled, defenses firing back, “Yeah? Then why’d you fucking do it?”

 _Guys screw around, listen I know, guys like you and me, we screw around._ His father’s words from this morning echoed loudly in his head. _But you messed up Sport, you got caught. Now get in there and serve your time, I’ll talk to your principal about getting this taken off of your record. And DON”T let it happen again. No school is going to give a scholarship to a disciplinary case!_

“I’ll tell you, if you tell me about why you’re here.”

Bender scoffed, “I don’t owe you a fucking explanation.”

“Then why are we even playing this game?” He asked hotly. This guy could really get under his skin. 

Bender was silent, almost stunned, but the way he tore his eyes away, Andrew knew he had to be on to something. He ignored Andrew, in favor of his cigarette. Andrew sighed quietly. 

“Let’s just play the _game_ Bender.” _Whatever you need this to be, I don't care_. _Just talk to me_. _Please._

Bender’s eyes found everything in the room to look at but him. He took a long pull off his cigarette before exhaling towards the ceiling. 

“This, all of it, even Dick, is still better than my place.” 

Andrew swallowed. “How bad is it man?” 

Bender looked at him for a long time. At least a solid 5 minutes before standing abruptly. Startled, Andrew flinched back at the unexpected motion. Bender froze, his mouth dropping open in what almost looked like fear. Bender moved slower this time, carefully lifting his layered shirts over his head. The cloth slipped down to his arms but didn't come off further than that. Bender let his arms fall back down to his pelvis, exposing his torso completely. Andrew could just barely make out the rim of the cigar burn on his forearm. He looked at Andrew for one more second before turning around. 

Andrew gasped, regretting it instantly when he saw the way Bender’s shoulders tensed. 

_Idiot_. _I’m sure that's just what he needs._

He hadn't meant to, but it was just so _jarring_. Numerous rose colored markings peppered Bender’s shoulders and lower back. Bile rose in his throat, but a strong need to _touch_ propelled him forward, his feet stumbling to stand. He hoped this was ok, he knew he was on thin ice already. But it must have been, because Bender didn’t react when he finally made contact. Maybe this is what Bender really needed, someone to know about the horrors that happened behind closed doors. Andrew was alright to share in that burden. 

Now that he was closer, he could see the alterations in detail. Ranging from large and long, to round and small, there were about 13 in total. Most of the small ones looked like healed over cigarette burns, perfect circles much like the one on Bender’s forearm. The other scars were an assortment of discolored slashes that cross hatched across his shoulder blades and lower back. Andrew wondered what could have caused those. They were long and thin, no wider than a pencil. _A belt?_ He struggled to hold back the anger he felt towards Bender's attacker. He fists ached to hit something. 

“Who did this to you?” Andrew demanded quietly. 

Bender’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I already _told_ you.” 

Andrew blinked and tried to remember. 

_Lunchtime_

_Big Bri’s House_

_Bender’s dad..._

_‘NO DAD, WHAT ABOUT_ YOU?’

His own words were a chilly reminder that hung uneasily in the shared air. Bender shivered under his hands. 

_‘That’s bullshit, it’s all part of your image. I don’t believe a word of it.‘_

Bender was telling the truth, then and now. That had been confirmed for him the second the older man shoved his marred forearm under his nose. But a part of Andrew hoped, prayed, that that had been a one time thing. Bender was such a chaotic dick maybe he had just pushed his old man too far that day. Not all parents were great at controlling their temper, sometimes they got carried away. _It’s been known to happen._ But this wasn’t carried away. This was abuse. His throat dried, he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say ‘I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you before, that you’ve had to suffer so much,’ but like before, his tongue stopped working after an unconvincing “I’m sorry.”

It was, as predicted, the wrong thing to say. 

Bender jerked away from Andrew’s touch. 

“Keep your fucking pity,” he spat, yanking his shirt back on before Andrew could inspect the damages any more. 

Andrew had to act quick if he wanted to fix this. “That’s not why I said it.”

“Whatever man, I don’t need shit from you.” 

Andrew bristled, because that was complete and utter, “ _Bullshit_ , and you know it.” 

Bender whipped around fast, cornering Andrew against the door in less than 3 steps. “What the fuck did you say to me?” 

“Bullshit,” Andrew repeated, unyielding, “why’d you bother telling me then? Huh? It wasn’t like we were friends before today. I honestly don’t even know if we are friends now! So the way I see it, you either want _me_ to know or you need _someone_ to know. And it doesn't even matter which because either way _you_ chose _me_ Bender!”

The air between them was charged, electric, like right before a storm. Bender didn't break eye contact, but Andrew knew he had him now. 

_Checkmate asshole._

The next few seconds happened so fast they’d probably be a barely remembered fever dream tomorrow. Even now, he was struggling to process the correct order of events. One second they were locked in an unyielding battle of egos and the next Bender’s firm, _hot_ body was pinning him to the hardwood, full lips sealing over his. His hormone addled brain was struggling to keep up with the sudden change in events, where his body focused purely on reacting. Because, who the fuck cared about the _why,_ as long as it kept happening? 

Bender’s knee pushed its way between Andrew’s legs and he groaned at the added pressure against his dick. His mouth opened in a gasp and Bender took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside. A gloved hand raised to tangle in his short hair, pulling sharply. 

“ _Fuck._ ” 

Andrew was learning quickly Bender fucked the same way he did everything else, _violently_. He was only a little embarrassed at how much he liked it. Bender alternated between sharp nips at his neck and a bite pull to his lip with every kiss. In just a few minutes he had him reduced back to a moaning, trembling mess of sensation. The hand in his hair pulled hard with the next bite to his jugular and his knees lost the ability to support his weight. Bender caught him, supporting him like he weighed nothing. Andrew groaned, he was Silly Putty in Bender’s hands. 

The kiss stopped suddenly, Andrew whined. His body at least had something to arch against this time. He _craved_ the friction. 

“Tell me to stop.”

Andrew opened his eyes. Blinked twice. 

_What? No way. Why the hell would I do that?_

But then he realized Bender was giving him an out. He didn't want one.

“No, please, please don’t stop,” He begged, a broken moan escaped his throat as Bender palmed him through his jeans. His head fell back with a quiet thump as he surrendered and allowed Bender to just _take_. He felt a chuckle against his throat. 

“You know, I’m never wrong.” 

“Neither am I,” Andrew challenged back, pulling forward to crush their lips together. 

Bender’s hand slipped into his jeans, grabbing his dick firmly, causing his hips to buck forward. The leather was warm from Bender’s hand and he arched to feel more of it. Bender changed his grip, twisting his wrist until he could pump steadily, Andrew’s head fell against the door in surrender. 

“Tell me when you’re close.”

 _Well that was going to be fucking soon._ Bender’s hand was hot, rough, and felt so fucking good against Andrew’s skin. The pressure was perfect, just on the edge of too much. The quickened pace had his balls drawing up tight, and when Bender thumbed through the precome at his slit Andrew saw stars. 

“N-Now,” Andrew gasped, struggling to get his voice to work. Bender squeezed his fingers tight around the base, halting his impending orgasm, he nearly choked on his tongue. He bucked forwards in search of friction, but Bender just held him firm. 

“Do you want me to make you come?” 

Andrew nodded desperately, “Yes! Yes, yes.”

Bender squeezed, pulled and then there were white spots in his vision. Bender was quick on his lips to swallow down his scream. His body sang with the flood of Dopamine. The endorphins had him feeling high again, and he was moving before sober insecurities could talk him out of it. 

“What are you doing?” Bender asked, and Andrew kept his gaze. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He asked, pulling the button on Bender’s cargo pants loose, lowering the zipper. Bender’s hand gripped his wrist before it could move any further. 

“You don't- have to,” he said, and Andrew believed he meant that. But he couldn't quite say _I want to_ outloud so instead he said nothing but smiled, and waited until Bender released him. 

“Hang on,” he said, before changing their positions. Bender was the one propped up against the door now. 

“For safety,” he shrugged and Andrew rolled his eyes.

“Mind if I continue?” He teased.

“Oh, I _insist_ ,” Bender fired back.

It was a strange, constant battle for dominance, their dynamic, but Andrew thought it kept things interesting. He reached and pulled Bender’s pants and boxers down just far enough to gain access to what he wanted. It had been a while since he last did this but he didn't remember it being particularly complex. And he _had_ been flirting with Bender all day so it’s not like he wasn't already eager for it. He licked his lips, feeling relieved it didn't look unmanageable. Andrew could fit a little over half in his mouth so he started there. He sucked hard Bender moaned, hand tangling back in his hair. He felt himself immediately relaxing into the touch. Bender’s dick felt heavy in his mouth, and of course he did, he was thick. Thicker than any Andrew had sucked before but in his defense he’s only sucked two. This was so much better than those other times, for a lot of reasons but mostly because he felt like Bender actually _wanted_ him back. The thought drove his lips further down Bender’s length. 

“Fuck! Andrew-” he gasped, pulling him back by his hair a little. Andrew hummed and Bender choked, forcing him down all the way to the base. Andrew choked because it _hurt_ but didn’t gag. He gasped in relief when Bender pulled him off for air. 

“ _Shit_ , do- do you not have a gag reflex?” 

Andrew chuckled and wiped the drool at the edge of his mouth before shrugging casually. “Gotta come in handy for something huh?” 

Bender bit his lip before jerking his hand back sharply. His eyes fluttered in attention and his dick twitched in interest. 

“Well that _changes_ a few things,” Bender smiled evilly, rubbing his thumb against Andrew's lower lip, “But I’ll be nice and let you take a breath first.”

Andrew didn't waste any time. By the time he was finished breathing his mouth was full of cock and his lips were touching Bender’s pelvis. The hand at the base of his skull told him he wouldnt be going anywhere. He squirmed at the vulnerable position, but knowing Bender would stop if he asked, he relaxed, moaning around the thick organ in his throat. 

Bender groaned loudly in response, pulling his mouth up until just the tip remained. Andrew took advantage of the extra time for air and focused his energy on tonguing around the glands. Andrew was extra sensitive there, and even if Bender wasn’t it didn’t feel _bad._ Bender grunted as Andrew ran his tongue over every inch of skin he could reach, eager to take more but waiting for permission. He didn’t have to wait long, Bender was pushing him down again until he bottomed out in Andrew’s throat. He held still for just a moment before snapping his hips up experimentally. 

Andrew winced. It wasn’t the best feeling, but it wasn’t the worst, but paired with absolute wrecked sound Bender just made, it was absolutely manageable. Andrew held Bender’s hips tightly and pulled him forward, signally it was ok for him to do it again. 

“ _Fuck_ yes,” He chuckled, before starting up a rapid pace. 

He took every rough snap of Bender’s hips with pride, knowing his throat would ache for days because of it but not caring in the slightest. He hummed around the organ, shuddering when Bender pulled his hair with a sharp gasp and his hips moved faster. Andrew would run out of air pretty soon, but he really wanted to get Bender off before that happened. He was on the edge, he had to be, his pace was getting sloppy and his moans were almost a constant stream now. Andrew surged with the power he felt, the ability able to reduce Bender as strongly as Bender reduced him. 

Bender pulled him off once more and Andrew inhaled sharply before his oxygen was replaced with cock. Bender came almost immediately, shuddering in relief. He was pulled off Benders dick as quickly as he was thrust on it, and Andrew made a choked sound as his throat battled between swallowing and breathing. _One thing at a time._

It felt good to breathe air again, even if that was really hot. When he looked up at Bender again his eyes were on him again, sparkling with mischief. 

“Can all the wrestlers suck dick as good as you, or is that just because you’re a fag?” 

Andrew glared at him before kissing him hard, forcing his tongue down Bender’s throat. He made a grunt of disapproval at the taste and Andrew pulled back with a chuckle. 

“It probably doesn’t hurt that I like dick.” 

-*-

Bender lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before passing it over to Andrew. The air was comfortable, which was surprisingly with everything they just did. They had redressed, and were sitting shoulder to shoulder against the closet door. 

“Hey Andrew,” Bender asked, blowing out a plume of smoke towards the ceiling, “Truth or Dare?” 

Andrew laughed so hard he choked on his exhale. _God it felt good to laugh._ He punched him lightly in the shoulder before glancing at his watch. It was 3:35 pm, _Shit,_ Vernon would probably be back soon, and he really didn't need to be caught smoking in the facility closet with Bender. 

“I uh, I should probably get back before someone catches us,” He said awkwardly, not wanting to leave their little bubble but knowing he had to. Bender’s face remained unchanged. 

“Hmm, wouldn’t want that, would we?” He asked, his tone teasing as he blew another plume of smoke into the air. He stood, helped Andrew stand, and retook his place on the boxes. He took another drag before waving his fingers, almost mockingly, 

“See ya around Sport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for the sake of plot and my sanity we are just gonna pretend the entirety of the library circle scene still happened. I didn't feel like rewriting it and you all know it so lets just move on ok? Awesome thanks y'all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna end it here but I decided I wanted to write one more ~~sex scene.~~ chapter Do I know when that'll be? Absolutely not. But hey here's a new chapter that I worked hard on =] Bender gets possessive and jealous and Andrew thinks its ~~cute~~ ridiculous  
> Enjoy

Andrew went back to his desk, the weed had finally cleared out of his head and the full weight of the day started to come down for processing. It was a longer day than he’d had in years. He felt exhausted yet anxious, exposed but also seen. But more than anything he felt aware. He had learned a lot today, not just about himself but about Bender, Allison, Brian, _and_ Claire. If someone told him that today, that _detention_ was going to create some of the most prolific friendships of his life he would have laughed in their face. The five of them couldn't _be_ more different, at least that’s the way it seemed on the surface. By the end of the day they had discovered a surprisingly similar trauma. The otherwise isolating similarity had become the adhesive to their new formed friendship. He meant what he said to Brian, of course they would be friends Monday because they were friends _now_ . Even if Claire felt like she couldn’t hold up her end, Andrew would. With _all_ of them. 

Movement in front of him broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up. His mouth dropped open in shock. Was that- _no_ , that couldn’t be, _Allison_? 

“What happened to you?” He asked, scolding himself mentally when it caused her smile to fall. 

“Why, what's wrong? Claire did it!”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Andrew backpedaled quickly, “It’s just so different, I mean, I can see your face.” 

She smirked, “Is that good or bad?”

He chuckled, “It’s good. I mean it.” Satisfied, she smiled and took the chair next to him. She looked him over for a moment before her grin turned knowing.

_Oh no._

“I guess you can say you’ve kissed a boy now.”

Andrew's eyes went wide and his cheeks burned. “W-What makes you say that?”

“Here, you're gonna need this more than me,” She said as she dug into her Mary Poppins purse. She pushed a pocket concealer into his hand. _Claire’s_ pocket concealer. He laughed out loud. _She really was a klepto wasn't she?_

But then his smile turned sour. “That bad huh?” he asked, opening the small makeup kit and gasping at the marks, _plural_. There were _6,_ and half of them were purple. 

“Goddamn it Bender!” He hissed and Allison snorted, he looked up to see her biting her lip, trying to hold the giggles in. 

Andrew sighed heavily in defeat, shaking his head. “Alright, let it out.”

“I knew it!” She laughed, excitedly, and Andrew realized he really enjoyed the sound. He liked the way her eyes lit up when she smiled and it made a part of him want to make that happen as often as possible. 

“Well congrats, you probably knew before me,” he laughed, grimacing at the marks. His dad was gonna kill him. 

“Want me to cover them?” She offered, and he was gratefully pushing the compact back into her hands. 

“Please.” 

She went to work immediately, coating the blood bruised skin with a weird smelling foundation before either of the other two students noticed. Claire was at Brian’s desk, looking over the undoubtedly impressive 1000 word essay he managed to whip up in 30 minutes. Brian turned in his chair while Clare looked over the sheet. 

“So you guys never answered my question.” 

“Which question?” Allison asked. 

“What happens Monday?” 

Andrew smiled, impressed with his bravery. “We’re still friends Brian, don’t worry," _Because he would keep his word._

“Okay, cool,” he chuckled, returning the smile.

Moments later, the janitor, _Carl?_ from earlier opened the doors with a quirky smile, holding it open before ushering the four of them towards the front doors. 

“Alright delinquiets, you're free,” he said, but his tone was light, teasing unlike Vernon’s. Which, speaking of-

 _Bender_ , 

He didn't see him immediately. He shuddered to think what horrors could have happened between the time he left the closet and now.

His lungs exhaled with relief when he spotted Bender halfway down the hallway, head cocked high with pride as he pulled on his winter coat. Vernon looked annoyed, but Bender didn't look any worse for wear. Andrew was grateful Bender wasn't in that room anymore. 

When Bender spotted the rest of the pack he fast walked his way over to them, tossing an arm over Brian’s shoulder. He reached into Andrew’s tank to grab his glasses back before pushing the dark frames onto his face. Andrew’s skin buzzed where leather covered fingers had been. He cleared his throat to cover his blush. 

“Hey dork. How was detention without me?”

Brian laughed easily, his smile exposing more metal than Andrew’s seen all day. 

“Honestly? _So_ boring.” 

Bender’s genuine delight erupted from his chest, filling and echoed off the walls of the empty hallway. It was a pleasant, welcome sound at the end of a very long day. As was Bender’s genuine declaration,

“I missed you too dork.” 

* * *

The next time Andy could talk to Bender alone was after 4, after everyone else had been picked up. He hoped the other man was still around, he had seemed- _irritated_ , when Allison had suprise kissed Andrew outside her parents car. It came as a shock to Andrew too since they only _actually_ agreed on her borrowing the jacket. (Because even the most oblivious parents take notice when their 16 year old daughter starts dating.) That was the extent of the plan, and the jacket would have definitely been enough to sell it, but maybe she wanted to make sure? Or maybe she wasn’t lying about the nymphomaniac thing? 

_And yeah okay, he could see why Bender might be mad._

He jogged around the school in an effort to catch him. No one would be picking him up so he knew he had to be on foot. But if he wanted to get out of there…Andrew jogged faster. Bender wasn’t far, thankfully. Andrew found him just on the other side of the school, sitting on the bottom bleacher and smoking what smelled like more weed.

“Hey,” he said, as casually as he could even as he practically wheezed the letters out. Bender just stared. 

“You aren’t getting picked up?” He asked finally, taking a long hit.. 

_Ok, well at least he’s not totally hostile._

“Uh no, my dad left my truck here. He went to the match in Winnetka that I had to miss today.”

Bender raised his eyebrow, “He went anyway?”

“Yeah, so he can come back and tell me how much better the other wrestlers are.”

Bender smirked, and Andrew wanted to be offended, but then he said, “So what night is he free for bowling?”

Andrew laughed, happy the tension seemed to ease a little. A sharp breeze came from the east and Andrew shivered hard. Fuck. He forgot. 

Bender’s smile fell. “Maybe you shouldn't have given away your jacket. What the fuck she need it in the car for anyway?” 

_Ok so he was mad. Bender’s defenses were up again. Time to do damage control then. Slow, casual._ The wind whipped hard, small rain droplets felt like glass shards against his bare skin. _Fuck he hated living in Illinois…_

"T-That was a s-show for her p-parents. Though, to be f-fair, I only agreed to the j-jacket part.”

When he took a step forward, Bender immediately leaned back. He sighed. Bender was still suspicious.

“Hey I mean it,” His voice was gentle, “Her parents don’t talk to her man.” 

Something like recognition flashed in Bender’s eyes, but it dissipated as quickly as it appeared. He shrugged out a ‘whatever’ before relighting his joint. But he didn’t argue, so he must have at least believed him. 

“You gotta be anywhere?” _Change the subject, keep him talking._

Bender sneered and shot him an incredulously look, “Not fucking really.” 

_Yeah. Me either_. “Wanna ride?” He really wanted to be in his truck. Preferably with the heater blasting. But he also didn’t want to stop talking to Bender. 

Bender shook his head. “Not home."

 _“_ Want to go anywhere in particular?”

“Nope.” His smoke chapped lips popped on the p. 

_That’s as good as I’m probably going to get._

“Perfect, truck’s this way,” He said before making a sharp pivoting turn back to the parking lot. He wasn't 100% sure Bender would follow him. He hoped he would, because he was really curious as to what would happen. On Monday most definitely, but tonight could be really good. His dad wouldn’t be home until after lunch Sunday, his mom was visiting Nan in Georgia, they’d have the house to themselves. If Bender chose not to stay back and stew about Allison that is. It was a toss up, could go either way. 

It wasn't until he heard heavy footsteps behind him that the anxious breath inside his chest released. 

_Score one for Clark._

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realized I totally wrote the lunch scene in the wrong order 😂 oops  
> But all the plot elements still happen so let’s just all move past it alright? Cool, thanks :)


End file.
